


Kageyama sure loves drinking milk

by chizukeki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports, implied sugawara koushi/sawamura daichi, more characters to be added in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizukeki/pseuds/chizukeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama slowly comes to realise he has a very weird kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama sure loves drinking milk

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible with titles lol  
> so you know how kageyama always drinks this milk?? yeah  
> first chapter won't have wetting sorry about that  
> english isn't my first language and i beta on my own so if there are any grammar mistakes sorry ahh ;; enjoy ;u;

Kageyama always drunk at least two boxes of his favourite milk during lunch, always resulting in having this annoying nudge of his bladder during the last couple of periods. He was mostly used to it by now though, and the need wasn't always that bad that he had to grab himself or feeling that desperate. At first he didnt think about it all that much either, although each passing day the feeling would take over his mind more and more while in class, trying to find a comfortable enough position, shifting on his chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs, but also for a different reason other than having to pee. The heat and the fullness in his lower abdomen reminded him of another familiar feeling, and the more he thought about it the harder it was to discard these thoughts, causing him to grow a little hard in class, feeling confused and weird about himself. He didn't want to admit that the feeling turned him on for some weird unknown reason, he just thought it was a natural body reaction due to all the shifting and moving around, his bladder that caused more blood rush there and due to the fact that the two feelings weren't all that different after all.

He then started experimenting at home, lately he had deliberately started holding himself a little longer than he normally would, only to train his bladder in order to be able to concentrate better even with a distraction like this, he told himself.

One day he was so concentrated in his studies, staying hydrated, and only later he realised that he was quite full. He unconciously started grinding on his chair while trying to solve a math problem ( if he took a bathroom break now then he would lose any concentration left ). He felt the need , it was there, it wasn't all that much but combined with how horny it made him, it caused him to tense and untense his thigh muscles. He crossed his legs and became quite aware of the attention his cock craved for some sort of friction. He squeezed and rubbed his thighs together, and then started making small grinding motions on his chair. He could see his sweatpants tenting and each time his balls rubbed on the chair he felt a warm wave of pleasure and desperation in his lower abdomen parts.

He was now aware of his pants and underwear cutting into his bladder, despite the fact that they weren't that tight. Each movement made him feel jolts that went through his balls and cock and felt the hot liquid in him making his filling bladder tingle in this oh-so-familiar, uncomfortable way. Before he was aware of it he was rocking back and forth on his chair, now biting his lip and feeling his face grow hotter as the waves of pleasure became stronger and felt himself leak precum in his pants, having a full hard-on now. He uncrossed his legs and changed his angle a little so that his cock got more friction and started grinding in a more frantic way, rocking back and forth and bouncing on his chair, picking up a faster pace, his cock twitched inside the two layers of cloth and craving more and more every time he ground on the chair, which creacked with his every movement. Bouncing and shifting around made the stinging of his bladder grow more acute and sharp as the trapped liquid sloshed inside him, his face felt hot and sweaty, as did all of his body, his breathing became heavier and the more he tried to stay quiet, the harder it was. Each time the chair creacked he tried to stop and make smaller movements but it was almost impossible, and each time he gave a harder push than before. He covered his mouth with one hand as his heavy breathing and the sound of the chair seemed so dirty to him, making him moan, as did the fact that he could feel all the pee slosh inside him.

He grabbed his crotch and started getting of by palming and rubbing his lenghth through his pants, his thighs squeezed around his hand and he shut his eyes close, relishing the feeling of desperation. A whimper escaped his mouth and he couldn't help but wonder what his teamates would think if they ever saw him in a situation like this, desperate to pee and grabbing his crotch like a little kid. The thought of humiliation sent shivers directly to his leaking erection and made him whimper some more.

Thinking that, a recent occurence popped suddenly in his mind, that one time when he overheard something and since then he couldn't forget it even if he tried.

It was after practice and they were cleaning up, and as he was carrying some volleyballs towards the storeroom, he overheard a conversation from inside.

"Suga, are you okay? You seemed a little off in practice, flinched a few times, are you hurt anywhere? Maybe sick?" Daichi was asking worringly.

"Ahh, I'm sorry for worrying you Daichi, it's nothing of that sort... don't worry!" Suga exclaimed happily as he always does, "It's just... well, I have had to use the bathroom for some while now, I didn't get to go before practice because our homeroom teacher asked me to do something for him..."

Kageyama had felt his face grow hot for some reason, he could picture Suga's embarassed face clearly in his mind, and his fidgeting as well.

"Ah, oh, okay... You should've said so dummy, being late for a minute or two isn't that bad..." Everyone else in the team would think otherwise considering how angry Daichi got if they were late even for "a minute or two"

"Sorry for not noticing, you should, uh.. go... I'll take care of things here..." continued Daichi, a little embarassed.

"Thanks" the sound of a kiss on the cheek followed, and then Suga almost dashed out of the storeroom, face flushed. He noticed Kageyama and threw a hasty but always kind "Good work today!" and Kageyama could only reply a muffled "Mhm"

How full could've Suga-san been that day? How desperate was he? The thought of Suga, the always kind and caring Suga-san, jumping and running around while trying to hold the contents of his bladder inside him and keep a straight, smiling face, made Kageyama let out a groan as he reached in his underwear and grabbed his leaking cock, giving it some fast strokes.

Suga-san in class, staring at the clock, waiting for the last period to end so he could be excused and finally go to relieve himself... Maybe shifting around a little... Kageyama's strokes got faster. But then the teacher asks him in his office, of course he can't refuse but he didn't expect for this errand to take so long... Nevertheless, he was a third year and he had to attend practice, or else Daichi would get mad, and what kind of bad example would he give to the second and first years? He just had to ignore it... Suga-san trying to ignore the growing need, ignore the feeling of his heavy bladder, similar to a balloon filled to the brink with water, moving inside him along with his every movement... Every step, every jumping motion... Kageyama started bucking his hips in sync with his stroking, his cock leaking so much precum he couldn't tell if it was actually precum or piss. Suga was too devoted to practice --and maybe too embarassed, too-- to ask to be excused and get to the bathroom. Everyone would then know he had to pee so bad that he couldn't go through practice without taking a bathroom break. Suga-san having to pee so bad... Kageyama's movements became uneven and erratic as he got closer to his orgasm, the stinging in his lower abdomen became stronger and stronger with every bucking of his hips as he practically fucked his hand, thinking of Suga having to pee twice or thrice as bad as he had to right now was too much. He came so hard he threw his head back and he couldn't contain anymore his muffled moans in his hand, panting and gasping for air as he rode through his orgasm, giving a few more, slower now, pumps as the last drops of cum dripped out of his twitching cock and the need to pee now was double as urgent. 

Still in his post-orgasm daze, his heart rushing and his ears ringing, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He tried releasing all the contents he kept inside him but his still half-hard cock locked him up. He was still panting heavily and his legs were still shaking from his overgrowing need as well as from the aftermath of one of the most intense orgasms he ever had.

He placed one hand on his slightly bulged abdomen and massaged slightly, moments later a strong stream of piss gushed out of his cock with such force, making him feel weak in the knees as it felt like a second orgasm. He bit his lip as he let a prolonged, whimpering hum escape him. He relished the feeling of his bladder emptying and after he was done, he washed his hands and forgot every bit of homework was left and just went straight to his bed, feeling _fulfilled_ but also kind of... guilty and weird.

**Author's Note:**

> im not good with endings as you noticed sorry about that! i might come back later and change it a little bit  
> i don't really write much so this can't be compared with other really amazing fics one would find on here so feedback is always appreciated !! or any ideas idk
> 
> im a really really big kagehina shipper but i was thinking of making the next chapter a tsukikage one... idk. im a really slow writer so please be patient with me heh ! i hope you enjoyed this one


End file.
